An Angel's Grace, and a Monster's Love ShizuoxOC
by xTsunderexTomatoxLovinox
Summary: When Shizuo falls in love, his whole life begins to change./Shows the milestones of their life together, and the obstacles they face./Better than it sounds, I promise!/Ch.2- M/I'll reply more quickly if people leave some reviews for me...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, Shizuo Heiwajima, or Izaya Orihara. The only thing I own in this fanfiction is my OC, Melody._

* * *

><p>"Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit..."<p>

"Shizuo! Shizuo, wait!" A young woman with long black hair ran to keep up with the blond-haired man who, currently, was... well...

Pissed off.

Izaya Orihara had just gotten away, when he was so sure today was the day he'd finally kill the bastard. Finally get him out of his hair forever, keep him from interfering with his, or anyone elses', life ever again. But he got distracted by the young woman, who had been telling the two to stop fighting the entire time, when Izaya had thrown his knife at her.

It wasn't like this young woman was some complete stranger who wanted to end a fraction of the violence in Ikebukuro. They had met about three months before then, and she would walk with him whenever he wasn't at work. He'd often go to Russia Sushi simply because he knew she'd be there. She was someone he knew and, honestly, cared for deeply. Though, he'd never in his life tell her that. Regardless of it was because he knew she would reject him or that Izaya would find out and use it against him.

It didn't matter.

What mattered was that he was angry, lost in a rage as he faced his internal struggle and hatred towards Izaya. Continue on with the life he's known and grown accustomed to, or take a risk and try to create a new one. He honestly hated being alone all of the time, but, what could he do? He was the Monsterous Beast, the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro. Nearly everyone feared him. He was infamous for his temper and brute strength.

So, the reason why a small, fragile woman like her was following him around was beyond him...

"Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit-" he practically chanted curses over and over, as if it were the only thing making him keep under control.

He turned and smashed his fist into a vending machine, creating a huge dent in its side and sending the glass front shattering onto the pavement. His knuckles bled from the impact and the glass, but he hardly noticed. He hadn't felt it at all. The machine fell as he kicked it, hard, sending it sliding into another one, destroying both. She finally caught up to him, panting slightly, as she glanced worriedly at his bleeding hand.

"Sh-Shizuo, you hurt your hand... Here, l-let me..." She trailed off as she reached into her small bag she carried with her, pulling out some bandages. She took his hand in hers and carefully and slowly wrapped up his hand, being gentle despite the fact that he still couldn't feel it. When she was done he yanked his hand away from hers, glaring down at his now bandaged hand.

It didn't make sense to him. Why did she bother when she knew he'd heal in a couple days anyway? Why be so nice to him, of all people, a monster? He turned to look at her, and she flinched under his glare. Inwardly he cursed,

_'I don't want you to be afraid of me...'_

"Wh-what is it...?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her with him, heading back to his apartment. One could only imagine the looks he was getting right then. It probably looked like he was taking her somewhere to do... God knows what... to her. He hadn't realized that he was starting to increase his pace, and he was practically dragging her behind him.

"Shizuo... Sh-Shizuo, that h-hurts..." He stopped and let go of her wrist, cursing to himself.

"Sorry..." They were in front of his apartment building now, so he decided to walk in himself. Whether she followed or not... He couldn't say he didn't care, but he wasn't going to force her. As he unlocked the door of his apartment and stepped in, he turned and saw that she was right behind him, and he closed the door. After it was locked, he sighed.

"Why..."

"... Huh? Why what?" she asked, slightly confused. He growled and his voice raised slightly.

"Why the hell do you always stick around?" He knew that probably sounded mean, but he didn't know how else to say it. "I mean... You know what I'm capable of. You've seen my power. So... why are you still hanging around? Why the hell aren't you scared?" Silence met his question and, for a moment, he was afraid she'd left. When he finally turned to look at her, however, his chest tightened as soon as he saw the look on her face.

She was smiling warmly at him.

"You dummy..." She sniffed quietly as her eyes began to tear up, and she moved forward and hugged him around the neck, pulling him down so that his head rested on her shoulder. His heart lept in his chest, his breath catching slightly as a light blush rose to his cheeks. "I could never be afraid of you, Shizuo... I love you too much to be chased off so easily."

As soon as she said those words, he felt his anger fade. As soon as she touched him, even. Izaya Orihara was the furthest thing from his mind at that moment. He didn't care about anything else right then, except for the woman in front of him. The only woman- no, the only person, besides Kasuka, to ever love him as he was. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, being careful not to crush her. She terrified him, to be honest, like she was a delicate porceline doll that would shatter if he wasn't cautious. She nuzzled her cheek against his neck and he shuddered slightly, standing up straight so that he was holding her off the ground in his arms.

"I love you, too..." He could feel her breath catch and her face heat up as a dark blush flooded it. He inwardly smirked, _'She's kinda cute the way she gets so flustered...' _But he couldn't really talk, because he knew for a fact that he was blushing as well, though only half as badly. He pulled back slightly, just enough to get a good look at her face. Her eyes were looking into his deeply, as they always did. Seeing who he was instead of 'what' he was. Without thinking, his body moved on his own and, for once, he didn't mind being a little out of control.

Especially as he felt his lips brush gently against hers.

The softness of it surprised him at first; he didn't think his body was capable of being so gentle... He carried her over to his couch where he sat down, holding her in his arms securely. One arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to him, while his hand of the other busied itself by running through her soft, silky black hair.

"I knew you could do it..." He looked down at her, confused, and was met with another gentle kiss on the lips. She smiled. "You have such a gentle heart, Shizuo... That's why I'm not afraid of you. And why I love you..." He smiled in return and leaned his head back against the back of the couch, his eyes closing as he drifted off into the most peaceful sleep of his life...

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the very first chapter! So far, this has been surprisingly easy to write- I hope I didn't end up making Shizuo to OOC, though. That's the only thing that has me worried, at this point...<p>

As a word of caution, the next chapter is M rated and has sexual themes and activities. If you want to skip that chapter, then feel free, because it doesn't necessarily take away understanding from the story for future events.

Well, anyway, please leave me a review to tell me how I did. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters within this story (with the exception of my OC).**

**This chapter contains language (thanks to Shizuo's mouth) and sexual content. You should not read this if you are under the age of 18.**

* * *

><p>Shizuo groaned and felt his head throb in annoyance. Though Tom was by far one of his closest friends, he was really starting to irritate him. He looked at the watch around his wrist and saw it was nearly midnight. Great.<p>

For the past two weeks it had been like that. Melody got up at four-thirty and left the apartment by six. Shizuo, exhausted from work, woke up around eight and left by eight-thirty or so. Even with the two of them living together in Melody's apartment now, they barely got to see eachother. For the past two weeks, he hadn't really seen her at all. He sighed and started walking home. The eerie sound of a horse winnying from a ways behind him caught his attention, and he was soon looking at the Black Rider. Celty gave him a friendly wave and, when he only nodded in return, she tilted her head to one side slightly. Taking out her PDA, she typed what she said onto the small screen.

[What's wrong, Shizuo? You seem down today.] She held up the screen and he sighed. He could already sense her question before she'd even typed it.

"Do you... not get to see Shinra sometimes, because of work?" he asked, and she immediately nodded her head, beginning to type again.

[A lot of times I don't get to see him except at night. We both set aside a certain time for eachother... I'm guessing you and Melody aren't getting to spend time together?] He nodded, slightly irritated at the thought. [If you ask me, you should probably try and set aside a time where the two of you can just... be together. I mean, you at least share a bed, right?] Shizuo felt his face heat up slightly and shook his head, and Celty couldn't hide her surprise... even with no face to express it.

"I ah... I used to lay in bed with her until she fell asleep, then I'd go sleep on the couch..."

[Why? Do you not like sleeping with her? Does she snore or something?] she typed quickly, and the ex-bartender shook his head.

"No, none of that... I love sleeping with- er, near her..." he said, correcting himself partway through as a blush rose to his cheeks. "But... we haven't exactly... slept... together..." He trailed off, eyes casting away from the dullahan before him. She held up her PDA again.

[Are you still afraid of hurting her..? Even after being with her almost a year?] He clenched one hand into a fist and didn't answer, because she already knew the answer.

"She's probably getting tired of me now, since I can't even find the time to spend with her anymore..."

[Don't say things like that, Shizuo... I'm sure if you talk to Tom, then he'll help you out. Even if it's letting you leave by ten, at least then she'd be able to stay up and see you.] He thought about it, but, he didn't want to ask for too much from Tom.

"I'll try talking to him..." He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, waving over one shoulder. "Thanks for listening, Celty. I'll see you later..." The dullahan watched worriedly after her friend before riding off toward her own home, where she also had someone waiting for her.

Shizuo quietly snuck into the apartment, wincing as the door clicked shut behind him. He secured the lock and made his way to her bedroom, peeking around the door. She was asleep on top of the covers wearing one of his shirts that, on her, came down to just above her knees. Her long black hair was spread around her like a halo. He felt his heart skip a beat, '_She really does look innocent when she's asleep... Damn it, I can't help but think how hot it is that she's wearing _my_ shirt to bed, though...'_ Shooing the dog from the room and closing the bedroom door to keep it out, he silently stripped off his vest and shirt and cralwed into bed with her. His eyes trailed over her body, taking in every dip and curve, and he felt his heartrate increase slightly.

"Melody...?" He called out to her quietly, and she stirred in her sleep. Honey-gold met drowsy blue as she slowly awoke.

"Mmmh... Shizuo...?" Her voice sounded unsure, like she worried she was still dreaming. He smiled apologetically.

"Yeah... Sorry I'm home so late. Work has been really busy..." She nodded and, when he held his arms open for her, she went into them without a second thought. Both sighed in contentment at the feeling of holding and being held by the other, "I missed you..." He hadn't meant to say it- it just came out naturally. She didn't say a word for a long while and, instead, nuzzled closer to him.

"I missed you, too... I got home early today and was hoping that you would, too... But, I guess debt collection is busy these days... heheh." She gave a quiet laugh, though it was a forced one, and Shizuo felt a pang of guilt hit his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, breathing in her scent deeply as he did so. He'd been in a worse mood than usual since he hasn't been able to see her. Everyone had noticed. Tom had even asked him if he wanted to take today off to relax. Though now he felt like a complete ass for it, he'd said that he was fine and didn't need it. He hadn't though that maybe she would want him to, or that she needed it.

"I'm sorry, Melody," he said, sighing and rolling over so he was lying on his back, with her resting on his chest. She winced slightly when he did and he looked at her worriedly. "Hey, you okay...?" She quickly nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"Y-yeah, just... sore. I-I went to the gym after I got off of work..." He nodded, but he was having a hard time believing her. She wiggled slightly and sat up, giving him an odd smile. "S-sorry, um... I'll be back in a bit, okay? I'm going to take a shower..." Before he could say anything she was inside the bathroom, the door closed behind her.

'_... ... She's acting weird. I hope nothing's wrong..._' The sound of the shower running met his ears and he sighed, sitting up in bed. "So much for having a few minutes before bed..." He yawned and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, about to get up when something caught his eye. Her laundry basket was usually empty, but she'd been neglecting her laundry for a couple days and he could see a strap from...something, hanging out. Curiously, he got up and went over to the basket, opening the lid to peer inside. His face flushed red as he pulled up a matching set of undergarments. They were a light blue color, with white, lacey trim around the edges. The underwear, he noted, was much too small to cover much of anything. '_I-I didn't think Melody owned anything this... tiny..._' He was about to put them back when the bathroom door opened and Melody came back in, nothing but a towel wrapped around her. She hadn't gotten into the shower yet. As soon as she saw him and what he found, her cheeks flashed a dark red color.

"Sh-Shizuo!" she squeaked in embarrassment. Shizuo, on the other hand, was far too distracted to notice... The towel she had grabbed was one that was just a little small. It clung to her curves perfectly, much more flattering than his shirt had, and the towel came to just below her butt in length. When she saw him staring at him she covered her face with her hands, looking completely humiliated.

"What did you have something like this for...?" he asked and, when he didn't receive a response, slowly walked toward her and pulled her hands away from her face. She looked like she was about to cry she was so embarrassed, and she couldn't bear to meet his eyes. "Melody... look at me." She still didn't, and he brought a hand up to caress her cheek gently. "Please..." She closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath before, finally, meeting his eyes with her own. "Why do you have something like this...?" She didn't answer, and he sighed.

"I-I just... wanted... t-to see..." she mumbled, so quietly that Shizuo had to strain to hear.

"To see what?" She fell silent again, then, shyly, said something that would completely knock the blond-haired man off of his feet.

"I-I wanted to see if you... w-wanted me..." She looked up at him, then, her cheeks stained a dark red. Shizuo's quickly matched as he took in and comprehended what she'd just said. He could feel something welling up inside him then, and he fought to keep it at bay. After a long moment without any sort of response, she lowered her eyes and felt her eyes sting slightly as tears came to them. "I-I guess not..." She headed back towards the bathroom, but was stopped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders, holding her to him.

"W-would you wait a second? I mean, what the hell am I supposed to say to that? Just... give me a minute to think, dammit!" he said, growing frustrated. His heart was banging wildly against his ribcage; he was sure that she could feel it against her back. He moved her long hair out from over her left shoulder and leaned down, resting his chin there. His breath brushed over her skin and she shivered, almost too lightly to notice. But he did. He could feel it starting to take over, but, for now, he wanted to make sure she knew. He turned his head slightly so his lips were just barely brushing against her neck as he spoke, and she shivered again at the light contact. "I-I do want you... more than anything... I just don't want to hurt you." He placed his hands firmly on her hips, and she stiffened slightly.

"I-If you mean that, then..." She bit her lip lightly and turned to face him, looking up at him with a light in her eyes he'd never seen before. "Th-then show me..."

His eyes snapped open and he picked her up, carrying her over to the bed and sitting on the edge, with her resting in his lap. His lips quickly claim hers in a heated kiss, one hand behind her head, the other resting on her lower back. She presses back, her arms wrapping around his neck hesitantly. After a moment he feels her tongue lightly run along his bottom lip and he gasps, granting access. The kiss continues for a few long moments, Shizuo pulling her closer and closer as each moment passes, until they finally had to part, replenishing their lungs with much needed oxygen. His head was swimming with thoughts and fantasies, things he would finally be able to do... but, he couldn't. He looked away from her.

"I can't... I don't- ..." '_I don't want to hurt you..._' He was silent for a moment and Melody sighed quietly.

"I know... But, it's okay. I trust you, Shizuo," she said quietly, and he couldn't help but look up then, a tortured look on his face. He wanted to, oh so badly, but he was afraid of hurting her. If no where else, he definitely didn't want it to be during their first time together... She leaned forward and kissed him fully, pressing herself completely against him before getting up. She went around the bed and laid at the head, so she was resting against the pillows, and undid her towel before pulling him closer to her. "Just take your time. I promise, you won't hurt me..." She took his hands and guided them, moving them slowly down her sides, her stomach, and finally up to her chest. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Ah, Sh-shit..." He drew in a sharp breath as she led his hands between her legs, groaning when he felt the heat emenating from it.

"Shizuo... You're the only one who has ever seen me like this... touched me like this..." She curled her fingers, making him do the same, gently brushing against her with his fingertips. She moaned quietly, almost inaudibly, and moved his fingers downward. She pressed his fingers against her harder, making them slip inside her entrance slightly. Shizuo was panting hard above her, eyes shut tightly. She reached up with her other hand and gently cupped his cheek, tracing it with his thumb, and he looked down at her. "You're the only one I want, Shizuo... I love you, everything abou-"

She was cut off as he smashed his lips against hers, unable to hold back any longer. He pushes his fingers inside of her completely, pulling them out only to thrust them back in. Melody gasped and closed her eyes, allowing him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He was addicted to her: her smell, her touch, her voice, her laugh, and now her taste... They broke apart, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. They were both panting heavily, eyes glazed over slightly. She reached underneath her pillow and pulled out a small box of condoms, holding them out to him. His face flushed and he nodded, reaching down and removing his pants and boxers. They were tossed to some unknown region of the room and, when he looked back at her, she was... staring at him. He blushed and looked away, cursing that he actually felt shy. He slipped the condom on- wincing as he felt how tight of a fit it was- and moved closer to her. She was looking away, body trembling, her eyes holding the slightest bit of fear in them. Kissing her neck and shoulder, he slowly pushes himself forward until just the head was inside. '_F-fuck... I have to keep in control. Don't lose it, Shizuo. Don't lose it!_' He took a deep breath and pushed more of himself in, carefully watching her face. She winced every so often and, when she did, he would stop and wait for her to adjust. Finally, he was all the way inside, and he felt something nagging in the back of his mind.

"You... aren't a virgin?" he asked, unsure and a little disappointed, and she shook her head.

"I-I am," she said simply, her voice a little uneven.

"Then why...?" He didn't know a whole lot about the female body, but he had heard that there was something like a barrier that you had to break through the first time. He'd also heard that it hurt. A lot. But he hadn't felt any sort of resistance or anything trying to stop him, and she didn't seem like she was in too much pain...

"I-I've been planning this for- _Ahh_- f-for a week or so... _Nng_, s-so I b-broke it myse-elf..." He kept a steady pace as she spoke, and she reached up a trembling hand to rub his cheek. "I-I didn't want our first time to have any pain... b-because, I know th-that would have- _mm_- h-hurt you...t-too." He leaned down and kissed her, groaning against her lips as she adjusts herself slightly.

The pace stayed like that for a long time, what felt like eternity, but neither of them minded. Their moans and cries filled the room and, when it came time, they could feel it. Melody gripped onto his back tightly, fingernails leaving red crescent-shaped marks in his skin, as she pushed her hips up against his. He growled low in his throat and quickened his pace, feeling his end coming near. The last thing he wanted was to leave her unsatisfied. In his mind, she had to be first. He kissed at her neck, gently nipping here and there as his hands found her breasts, massaging them gently. Her breathing hitched and she bit her lip, muffling cries as they came to her lips. Then he could feel it- her inner walls spasming around him, tightening as she was pushed off of that cliff, and he leaned his head against her shoulder and moved as fast as he could. It was building, like a great wave about to crash over him, and when it did- He gave one particularly strong thrust and buried himself completely and deeply within her, his body tensing as he met his own release.

They stayed like that for a long while, with him still buried within her, and he leaned up to kiss her lips softly. When they regained their breathing he pulled out, both gasping slightly at the feeling of loss they soon felt.

"Sh-Shizuo..." She quickly reached down and removed the condom from him, throwing it into the trashcan by her bed. He nuzzled against her neck and shoulder, breathing in her scent deeply. She smelled like him now. Not like ciggarettes or whatever, but _him_. She was his. The thought made him smile slightly, even though sleep was already coming to claim them both.

"I'm glad..." he mumbled, his eyes closing as he laid beside her, buring his face in her neck. "I'm glad I... didn't hurt you..."

* * *

><p><em>A.N.: Thus ends chapter two of my ShizuoxOC fanfic. I, surprisingly, didn't have any real difficulty in writing this (I guess I've gotten past the point of feeling shy, lol). It seems a little rushed at the end, and I hate that, but can't think of any real way to change it at the moment...<em>

_Please leave a review to tell me how I did- no matter how small the comment, they're always appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

Life was pretty damn good at this point, or so thought Shizuo. He had a more-than-decent apartment, a good paying, steady job, a little extra time to kill, weekends off... and, of course, his awesome girlfriend. He smirked slightly to himself as he thought about her. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice the black-clad figure riding up alongside him.

[Hey, Shizuo. You seem to be in a pretty good mood lately. I'm glad things seem to be going well for you.] He nodded and smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, things are pretry good right now... Since I took your advice, we've had a lot more time together," he said, then frowned slightly. "But, lately... she's been acting kinda weird. Nothing really big, just... Well, she doesn't like to eat the things she used to. And she even asked me to pick her up some pickled vegetables- something I thought she hated more than anything." Celty had an idea of what was going on and quickly typed onto her PDA, excitement making her misspell a few things.

[I think I hav an idwa! Bring her to Shinra and ak him1!] She shoved the device in his face and, after he read it, raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay...? But, what for? I mean, it's not like she's sick or anything..." She got back on her bike and motioned for him to follow suit, tossing him a helmet.

[Just come on!] He shrugged and did as she wanted, and they were quickly speeding off towards his apartment.

When they arrived it was silent, and then- "Gah!" Shizuo was nearly knocked back as her dog, Yokai, jumped up on him. He was barking non-stop, kind of getting on his nerves, and the dog bit his sleeve and started pulling him along.

"Would you cut it out? What the hell's the matter with you?" He yanked his sleeve away and, in between the dog's fits of howling and barking, the sound of someone being sick could be heard. Shizuo headed back into the bathroom and found her there, kneeling in front of the toilet and emptying everything she'd eaten into it. He quickly knelt by her side and held her hair out of the way, rubbing her back gently to try and soothe her. Celty watched on from the doorway, almost positive now. The dullahan could sense something, but needed Shinra to prove her theory...

"You okay, Melody?" The girl nodded and, when she looked up and saw Celty, smiled.

"Oh, h-hey, Celty... It's nice to see you again." She flushed the toilet and stood on shaky legs, rinsing her mouth out in the sink before walking past them into the living room. Though he hadn't been sure of Celty's idea at first, now he was convinced.

"Hey, we're gonna go to Shinra's. Maybe he can check things out and see what's up." The girl nodded slighlty, but then stopped.

"I... I'm sure everything's fine, Shizuo. I don't think we need to-" She was cut off as he picked her up in his arms, wordlessly carrying her out to Celty's bike. Once the dullahan got on, she created both of them helmets out of her shadows and rode off, with Melody sitting on the back in Shizuo's lap.

Three hours later, the doctor was printing off the results of the test, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. Shizuo, Melody, and Celty all sat on the couch in Shinra's livingroom, anxiously awaiting the results. He'd done the standard urine and blood tests, as he was supposed to, and a few other things to double check himself. The blond was growing irritated. How could a few simple tests take so damn long? When Shinra came over he pulled Melody aside and spoke to her in hushed tones, a look of fear overcoming her face. '_What the hell could be so bad that she's scared...?_'

"What's the verdict, then, Shinra?" The doctor looked over and, after pondering a moment, spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking... are you and Melody sexually active?" The blond fought back a light blush as he nodded, and Shinra brought a hand to his chin in thought. "I see... That's the only thing it could be then." He looked back to his highschool friend and grinned widely, handing him the sheet of paper. Shizuo couldn't read most of the medical mumbo-jumbo written on there, but there was one thing that stood out clear:

Pregnancy urine-test results- Positive

He felt everything come to a grinding halt around him. _'Pregnancy test...?_' He looked up at Shinra for confirmation, who simply nodded.

"According to the tests, she's about a month into her pregnancy. Congratulations, Shizuo, Melody," he said, but was cut off- somehow- by the female dullahan.

[Congratulations! I'm so happy for you both!] She was trembling with excitement, and a little pride at knowing she'd been right all along, and gave Shizuo a big hug. He was completely numb, still hardly able to believe what he was hearing. '_Impossible... W-we used protection, all of those times!' _He remembered the first time, how she had quickly removed it for him, and it felt different... Then it hit him. It had broken, and Melody was trying to hide that fact from him. He turned to look at her and saw that she was staring at him, her eyes... filled with tears?

"I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean for this to ha-happen..." she said sadly, her voice trembling. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Y-you must ha-hate me for thi-this..."

"Are you really that big of an idiot?" he asked, and he smiled down at her. "I'm... happy, Melody. Really." He kissed the top of her head gently, a gesture that startled both the doctor and dullahan. Never in their lives had they seen the 'Monster of Ikebukuro' show such a soft, gentle nature. The girl pulled away and wiped at her eyes, looking up at him cautiously.

"R-really...?" He nodded, and she hugged him around the neck tightly. "Th-thank you, Shizuo... Thank you!" If Celty could cry, she would have right then. It was touching, even to her, seeing her best friends so happy together. Though she was slightly envious of what they shared together, she knew that she couldn't hold it against them.

Shizuo felt like he could yell he was so happy, but still, an underlying fear ran through him also. But he wouldn't show it. He wasn't going to ruin this for her, not in this moment. Besides, as long as he had her with him, he knew everything would turn out alright in the end.

And that ends Chapter Three. Tell me how I did or anything I can improve on, okay?

Warning: Next chapter is a little more angsty than any of the others ^^" I didn't mean for it to turn out that way, but... Oh well, it's written.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuo stalked home, pissed off out of his mind. That bastard, Orihara Izaya, had run him all around Ikebukuro, and he ended up getting hit by a car. Luckily it wasn't going as fast as it could have been, so he was just sore. Nothing was broken. He wanted to take time to cool off before going home, but it was already late. And tonight, they were supposed to go for a checkup at Shinra's place. About half-way home he ran into her, cursing at the look on her face when she saw the condition he was in.

"Sh-Shizuo? What on earth... What happened?" She ran up to him and immediately started checking him for injuries. "Are you alright? C-come on, let's go see Shinr-" He shrugged her off and continued walking home, missing the hurt look on her face as he did so. She followed, though, and continued on. "Did you get jumped by another gang or something? Or..." She stopped. They were just outside of their apartment builing. "Or was it Izaya?" He flung a fist outwards, creating a hole in the brick wall of the building, and she flinched. "Stop it! You're hurting yourself, Shizuo!" He walked inside and up the stairs towards their floor, trying to ignore her words behind him. "Please, let's just go see Shinra. He can patch you up!" They got to the top of the stairs when she grabbed his arm, trying to pull her back with him. "Sh-Shizuo, listen! Why are you being like this, I'm only trying to help-" He growled and jerked his arm away from her roughly.

"I don't need your help!" He turned and met a sight that made his blood run cold. He had pulled away, just as she was trying to pull him back downstairs, and now she was falling. He reached for her but was too late. She tumbled down the stairs, unable to stop herself, until she hit the bottom with a sickening thud. He stood frozen to the spot, unsure of what had just played out before him. He couldn't move, his body paralyzed. _'Dammit, move! Move! Now!'_ He went to her side and picked her up, holding her tight to his chest. There was blood dripping from the side of her head down her cheek, and Shizuo cursed.

"Dammit... **Goddammit**!

He'd taken her to Shinra's, running the whole way as fast as his body could carry him, and the look on his face was enough to tell the doctor that now wasn't the time for jokes or poking fun at his old highschool buddy. He laid her on the patient bed in Shinra's apartment and was forced out of the room by Celty.

...That was over an hour ago. He paced the livingroom floor relentlessly, arms crossed tightly over his chest, muttering a stream of curses under his breath. The dullahan watched him worriedly, having already asked him what happened. He'd told her, and then started pacing. He hadn't stopped since the hour they'd been there, and she was pretty sure he would eventually wear down the carpet where he was walking.

The door opened and Shinra stepped out, sighing. He had a grave, tired look on his face, and when he looked at Shizuo he couldn't even smile. The blond went up to him, wanting to grab him by the collar and demand an answer, but resisting.

"So? Is she gonna be okay?" he asked, his voice raised. He hadn't calmed down since she first fell, enraged with himself. The doctor nodded, then asked for him to sit back down. After a moment he did, and Shinra sat across from him. He sighed heavily and rested his elbows on his legs, leaning forward slightly.

"She's fine. There was a cut on her head, which was where the blood came from, but she didn't get any brain damage, from what I can tell." The ex-bartender sighed in relief, but Shinra wasn't done yet. "She has a fractured ankle that I've already wrapped up- She'll be bedridden for a while, though, so she may have to stay here so someone can take care of her while you're at work." Shizuo nodded, but the look on his friend's face filled him with dread.

"What else is there, Shinra?" he asked, and Shinra removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes with his fingers. They were beginning to turn red, and Celty could tell that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"When she fell, she... hit her stomach pretty hard. She has a lot of bruising along her lower abdomen..." He replaced his glasses and looked up at him with a forlorn look. "She ended up having a miscarriage..." His eyes widened, mouth hanging open slightly.

"Wh-what...?" Shinra got up and went into the room again. When he returned, he was holding a small petri-dish. Inside it was a small, pink thing, no bigger than the size of a peanut, but instantly he knew what it was. He felt his stomach lurch and he turned away, unable to bear seeing his now dead unborn child. Shinra put it back and opened the door a little wider.

"She still hasn't woken up, but... If you want to come see her, you can. She's stable." Shinra pulled Celty with him into their bedroom, and Shizuo swore he could hear pained, ghostly cries coming from the trembling dullahan. He got up and went into the room, his chest tightening as he saw her. She was bruised, bandaging wrapped around her head and ankle, and looked completely broken. Even unconscious, he could tell that she was in pain. Just to breathe made her whimper slightly. He felt his legs give out then and he fell to the floor on his knees, hands tightening into fists. '_Look at what you did to her... Idiot! You killed your own child! You could have killed her, too! It's all your fault! You're a monster..._' He closed his eyes tightly as he drew his fist back, pounding the ground again and again. He growled and pulled back further, ready to kill the reflection of himself against the floor tiles.

"Sh-Shizu...o..." He froze, unable to move as the weak, quiet voice called out to him. "Shizuo... ... H-he's not here..." The lost, broken tone in her voice made his heart clench. He heard her trying to sit up and he stood, eyes cast to the floor. He was the strongest, most dangerous man in all of Ikebukuro, yet he couldn't muster up the strength to look at her. She sighed in relief when she saw him and smiled. "I-I was worried you weren't here... I-I think I've just got some bruises, but everything's fine." He felt his bruised hand tighten painfully into a fist and he looked further away from her. "Shizuo...? What's wrong?" She reached out for him, but he stayed where he was. He didn't want it. For her to touch him, to comfort him. He deserved all of the guilt and hatred he felt towards himself, and he didn't want her to take it away.

"I killed it..." His vioce wavered as he said it, and her smile fell. "I killed our own child... I almost killed you. I-If those stairs had been any higher up-" He couldn't finish as the thought came to his mind. What would he have done if he'd actually killed her?

"Shizuo, stop... Please," she said, slowly climbing out of bed. She hissed in pain as she put weight on her broken ankle, but she stepped towards him anyway. He backed away from her, his eyes widened.

"Stop it... C-Cut it out! Get away-" She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down so his head was resting on her shoulder.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Shizuo... It was just an accident. I've already forgiven you." As soon as he heard those words he fell to the ground on his knees.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry," he said, again and again, replacing his usual chant of curses, as he feels himself falling apart. Tiny droplets his the ground beneath him, and it takes him a few minutes to realize that they're coming from him. It was first time he'd cried in years, if ever. No sound escaped him- no sniffles or sobs- he was completely silent. She knelt in front of him on her knees, holding him to her as she repeated the words over and over again.

"It's okay."

"It's not your fault."

"I forgive you."

"I love you, Shizuo."

He felt something wet land in his hair, and he knew that she was crying, too. Their greiving was private, meant for them alone, and no one else except for Celty and Shinra knew the tiny babe had even existed. It was in that moment that Shizuo hated himself most, but felt something stirring in his chest that he'd not felt in a long time.

Hope.

"I-I'm gonna control it... I don't want this to happen e-ever again..." He sat up and she wiped at his reddening eyes gently, smiling sadly.

"I know... I know you can do it, Shizuo. It'll... just take time..." she said, and he nodded. It was time he didn't want to have to wait for, but, he had faith that it would finally be able to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N.: Alright~ I promised someone I'd update soon, so here it is. I present to thee, my loyal readers (ha) the fifth installment of my ShizuoxOC fanfiction. Enjoy~_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!, Shizuo Heiwajima, Shinra Kishitani, Celty Sturluson, or any of the other characters. The only character I own is my OC, Melody, and the soon-to-be OCs (which have yet to be named)._**

* * *

><p>Six months had passed since the tragedy that befell them, but they eventually overcame it together. Through the therapy for her ankle, the physical exams, and the tests, they were both excited to learn that she had once again become pregnant. Though it had been half a year already, he was still often haunted by He was afraid to touch her, at first, worried that something might happen if he did.<p>

On one particular day, the two of them were sitting on the couch in the living room. He was watching something-or-other on television while she had a book- one of those 'What to Expect' books about pregnancy. He'd read through it with her at first, but quickly realized he didn't exactly need to know everything the book said. She'd laughed the way he would comment on something that made no sense to him or surprised him, like how you could still be 'active' even though you were pregnant.

"Wait, so... you can still do it when you're pregant? Wouldn't that be kinda, you know... _bad_?"

"What, did you think you'd be hitting the baby or something? Hee hee~ Or were you just shy about being 'seen'?"

"H-hey, that's not it- stop laughing like that!"

"Aw, no need to be shy, Shizuo~"

She'd been left giggling about that for hours and, though it embarrassed him to no end, he ended up laughing it off also. Before he met her, he wouldn't have been able to do that- to laugh so easily, to feel so care-free. The thought made him smile slightly. _'Yeah, things have definitely changed since she came along...'_

She was reading her book intently, her brows drawn together slightly and a cute little concentrating-frown on her face. He smirks lightly, _'I don't think she realizes just how cute she actually is sometimes...'_ His eyes trail from her face to her stomach, which had grown to the extent that she had to wear baggier clothing. It was to be expected, of course, seeing as how she was in the last month or so of the pregnancy. She suddenly gasps and drops her book, letting it fall to the floor, and she puts her hands on her now swollen stomach. Shizuo sits up more fully and scoots closer to her, a somewhat concerned expression passing over his face.

"You okay...?" he asked, putting a hand on her back. She smiled widely and looked up at him.

"I can feel it kicking!" she said excitedly, bouncing slightly in her seat. His eyes trailed once again down to her stomach curiously.

"It's kicking you? ...Does it hurt?" She shook her head.

"No, it's not that strong yet... Though, according to Shinra, it may end up being a stronger-than-average baby because of his daddy's super strength." The man felt his face flush slightly at being called 'daddy'. He jumped slightly when she grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her stomach. He pulled back a little, not sure about what she was wanting him to do. "It's okay, he won't hurt you," she teased, smiling, and he frowned slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that..." He allowed her to press his hand on her stomach, and he waited... ... but, after a few moments, nothing happened. He sighed and gave a slight smile. "Maybe the baby doesn't like me..." She rolled her eyes at him and moved his hand a little lower on her belly, pressing harder. "H-hey, careful! Don't push too hard!"

"Don't worry, it's fine. My body's protecting him from any harm. You touching my stomach won't hurt him, I promise," she said, and her eyes lit up a little as she felt it again, only stronger this time. "W-woah, that was a good one... Did you feel that?"

He'd felt... something, or, at least, he thought he did. But he wasn't sure what it was. He closes his eyes, trying to focus. A few more minutes, and then he feels it.

A tiny fist hitting against his.

His eyes shot open and he looked at her, eyes widened slightly in amazement. It was a pretty good punch, considering the babe wasn't even out of the womb yet. '_I'll have to teach him how to fight when he grows up... If it's a boy, that is._' He smiled at the thought, and noticed that he was being stared at.

"What?" She just shook her head and smiled, leaning over to rest against his shoulder.

"Nothing... I'm just glad you're finally able to feel the baby without being afraid." He felt his lips pull up into a smile and he hugged her close to him, picking up her book and handing it to her.

"I can't promise I'll understand it all, but I want to know how to take care of the baby, at least. Read it outloud, and we can go over it together... Okay?" he asked, still sounding a little unsure, but determined. She nodded, practically aglow with happiness, and started where she left off.

"So, have you been able to feel any kicking yet?"

Shizuo and Melody had decided to pay their favorite doctor a visit, along with his fairy fiancee. It was actually quite humerous seeing how Celty was so attatched to the pregnant woman. Melody smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I've been feeling it a lot lately... Shizuo was even able to feel it, just a few hours ago," she said, causing the male to smirk proudly. "It seems to happen the most while I'm asleep, though... Oh, and when I'm listening to music. Because of all of the movement being in the late evening or nighttime, I've been really tired lately..." As if to support this, a small yawn escaped her lips, and both men smiled at her.

"I've heard a lot of women experience that."

The women were sitting on the sofa in Shinra's livingroom while Shinra took the padded chair across from them. Shizuo stood leaning against the wall as he usually did, arms folded across his chest. Celty scooted closer to the pregnant woman, hands fidgeting slightly in an obvious sign of nervousness.

[_Do you mind... if I feel, too?_] She held up her PDA for Melody to read and, when she did, she smiled and nodded.

"Of course! I don't mind one bit- here!" She hastily grabbed the dullahan's hand in her own and lead it to her stomach, making her jump slightly in surprise.

Shizuo chuckled, "She's been pretty damn eager to let everyone feel lately..." He waved to her when she sent him a light glare, letting her know he was only teasing her. If she hadn't been, he never would have felt it- so he was far from complaining.

The two of them sat very still for a moment, then the raven-haired woman flopped back onto the sofa, groaning quietly. "You choose when I'm trying to show you off to be still...? Why couldn't you do that last night while I was trying to sleep?" She sighed and bent over slightly, arms wrapping around her stomach. Shinra stood and moved to sit beside her on the couch, a look of mild concern on his face.

"Everything alright...?"

"She's fine, don't worry," Shizuo said quietly, a smile tugging at his lips. "She's just going to wake it up a bit..." Before the doctor could ask what he meant, the woman started to hum quietly.

After a few, long moments of this, she sat up and frowned. '_Why isn't it working...?'_

[_Is the baby sleeping?_] Celty asked, and the woman sighed.

"I guess so... Strange. She usually wakes up for me. All that moving around last night must have worn her out," she said, smiling apologetically. "Sorry. Maybe next time she'll be more cooperative." The two nodded, but she still didn't like it. It worried her, if she were to be honest. The baby had never refused to respond to her like that before.

Even from his spot against the wall, he could see that face- the way her mouth turned down slightly into a frown, her brows slightly drawn together, and the heavy look in her eyes. '_She's probably thinking something's wrong..._'

"Here, let me give it a shot..."

She looked up in surprise to see Shizuo there, kneeling in front of her. It would be a little embarrassing, but he'd deal with it- especially if it was for something like this. They all watched in mild surprise as he placed his hands on her sides, careful not to press too hard, and rested his forehead against her swollen stomach.

"Hey... I know you're probably asleep right now, but you need to wake up and kick or something, okay?" He was talking to her stomach, sounding a bit awkward as he did so, but his voice was so gentle... it nearly shocked Shinra and Celty into asking him what'd come over him. "Listen... I know you must be tired from all that moving around, but you're worrying Mama. So, you should tell her you're okay..." He lowered his voice, until it was just barely audible. "...and Papa. Tell Papa you're okay, too..." Melody felt her heart flutter slightly at his words- his actions- eyes almost beginning to water. '_Oh Shizuo...'_ They sat in silence for a long time, and then-

"W-woah!" Shinra's eyes went wide at the feeling- like someone had just high-fived him from inside her stomach. It was weird, certainly, but... incredible. Even Celty was startled, a rather large puff of black smoke emenating from her neck. She frantically began to type.

[_Wait, was that it? That tiny bump I felt- was that the baby? Was that the baby kicking?_] She was practically shaking with excitement, and Melody laughed.

"Yes, that was it. It's not exactly a very dramatic performance, but-"

[_That's incredible!_]

[_I never knew you could feel babies before they were born._]

[_Can you hear them, too? Or can they hear you?_]

Shizuo almost laughed at how excited the dullahan was, the PDA being shoved into the mother-to-be's face about every ten seconds.

"I can't hear her, no, but she can hear us. That's why I usually sing to wake her up..."

"You mean him, right?" Shizuo interjected, arms crossing slightly. She smiled.

"I thought you said you didn't care what it was either way."

"Yeah, well, now that I've thought about it... that'll just be awkward later on..."

The group shared a couple of good laughs and a few long discussions about pregnancy (mostly with Celty, because the men already knew to some extent) before they finally parted ways.

Once they were home, Shizuo pulled her to the couch and sat her down gently, then laid down so his head was resting in her lap. She was about to ask what he was doing, but he started talking again- not to her, but to the baby. A serene smile played at her lips as she watched him, his eyes lighting up whenever the baby would kick in response.

"I told you the baby likes you, Shizuo..."

He didn't answer. Instead he smiled, hugging her gently around the waist and placing a kiss to her stomach. "I love you..." he murmured, and she felt the baby give a particularly strong push, as if she knew what he'd said and was saying it back. He then sat up and rested his forehead against hers, kissing her. "And I love you, Melody..." Feeling her heart soar, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>Alright... Done. I had this only at about seven hundred-something words, and added more once I uploaded it... Sorry if it seems a little chaotic- I'll try and do better on the next chapter DX<em>

_Thank you for reading~ Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!_

_Also! I'm taking votes now. What should the two of them have? (I'm going to make them have two- So should it be one of each, two boys, or two girls?)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright, here's the next chapter. Things really start to pick up from here on out. Sorry if I don't update for a while- school starts up again, and these were already half-written when I uploaded them (I edited them on here)._

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Durarara, Shizuo, Celty, Shinra, Erika, Walker, Saburo, Kyohei, Simon, Izaya, or anyone else who happens to be in the background! The only things I own in this story are my OCs Melody, baby1, and_ baby2!**

_Hope you enjoy it! ^ ^_

* * *

><p>"Woah! I didn't think you'd be so big already!"<p>

"W-well, I am in the ninth month... It's only a matter of time now, though the doctor said it'd be about another week."

Shizuo had run into Kyohei and his group of friends (Saburo, Erika, and Walker) and, after talking for a while, had also met up with Melody while she was on her way home from work. The group had moved into Russia Sushi and were seated in one of the back rooms, the door closed for privacy. (_N.A: Their arrangement around the table is as follows: Kyohei and Shizuo are at the ends of the table, with Kyohei's back to the door. Melody is sitting next to Shizuo on his right, with Saburo between her and Kyohei. Erika is next to Kyohei, across from Saburo, and Walker is between her and Shizuo... I know, confusing, right?)_ Saburo was now checking out her swollen belly, an amazed look on his face. The mother-to-be was blushing slightly, both in embarrassment and in pride, while the father-to-be sat close by, keeping a protective eye on her.

"So, do you know if it's going to be a girl or a boy yet?" Erika asked, leaning over the table to look at her curiously. Melody shook her head, smiling slightly.

"No, we wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sort of hoping for one of each-"

"Wait, so, you're having twins?" Kyohei asked, a little surprised. She nodded.

"Yes... The doctors think that they're identical twins, but we can't be sure of that until they're born." Shizuo sat quietly, watching her from the corner of his eye. He observed her quite a bit lately, the closer she got to the end of her pregnancy. It was mainly to be sure he could tell if she was in any pain, but he also grew fond of a few of the quirks she picked up from being pregnant. He felt a slight smile tug at his lips as he saw her hands trace small circles on her tummy, a contented smile overcoming her features as she stared down at it. She was ready for the babies to be born- she'd even whined about it only early that morning, saying that she didn't want to have to wait any longer to see their smiling faces.

"-zuo?... Shizuo?" He looked up at hearing his name and flushed slightly, seeing that everyone was watching him, smirking.

"It's adorable how much she's affected you, Shizu-chan," Erika said, laughing as he glared at her.

"It was bound to happen," Walker said. "I mean, just look at her. How could he not be affected by someone as pure of heart as her? She's like a real-life Tohru Honda!"

"Yeah, but, Tohru wasn't really that pure of heart, if you think about it-"

"Don't even start, you two..." Saburo sighed and sat back slightly.

"Um, I... don't necessarily think I would call myself pure of heart," Melody said, smiling sheepishly. "I'm actually very, very selfish..."

"Don't even start," Shizuo interjected, and she frowned at him. "Don't give me that look. I'm just not gonna let you lie about yourself like that. You're the least selfish person I know- except if it's over sweets." He dodged a fist playfully thrown at him and, when he caught sight of her blushing, pouting face, smirked.

"Sh-Shizuo! That's not fair. I... I-I share my sweets with you... ... sometimes..." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him, a frown gracing her lovely, now reddened face. He snickered quietly and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead, ruffling her hair slightly. "Nee, Shizu-chan is being a bully..." He blushed and removed his hand, crossing his arms.

"Don't you start calling me that, too..." They all laughed and talked for a long while, Simon eventually bringing in their food- and drinks, which were on the house, in celebration of what he called "Shizuo's pregnancy".

"Free drinks for Shizuo and friends! Happy pregnancy, Shizuo!"

"Hey, hey, I'm not the one who's pregnant!"

"But she is your woman, da? Then it is your pregnancy as well!"

The food and drinks were all gone, Melody sipping on a Dr. Pepper and Saburo nursing another glass of sake, when the pregnant woman suddenly sat up a little straighter.

"Ah... E-excuse me," she said, pushing herself to her feet (with much difficulty, thanks to her enlarged belly).

"You okay?" Shizuo asked cautiously, and she smiled.

"Yes, yes, I just need the restroom. I'll be right back..." She walked to the door- which caused everyone else slight amusement, since her walk had been changed to a waddle with her stomach in the way- and headed to the bathroom. Shizuo sighed.

"I know it probably bugs her that I'm always asking that, but... I dunno, I just don't want anything to happen, y'know?" He ran a hand through his hair and stole a drink of her soda while she was away- something that, no doubt, would have made the woman whine and try to take it back from him. '_Better steal another when she gets back, then..._'

"I'm sure she understands," Kyohei assured him. "Knowing her, she probably really likes that you worry about her the way you do." The blond man blushed slightly but nodded, downing the rest of her drink before setting the glass a little roughly on the table.

It had been almost a half hour since she'd left, and Shizuo was beginning to grow a little worried. "I'm sure she's fine, man, you know what they say about pregnant women..." He knew it was true; since the last few months of her pregnancy, it wasn't uncommon for her to get up to use the restroom at least four times in the middle of the night. But still, something felt off with him... Erika jumped slightly and pulled out her cellphone.

"Someone text you?... Oh! Is it about that new game you reserved a copy of?" Walker asked excitedly, but was surprised when Erika didn't respond. She was reading a text message, from the looks... She quickly got up and jogged in the direction of the restroom, disappearing from sight a few moments later. Walker picked up her phone and read also, head tilting in confusion. "Huh? What the heck is this supposed to mean?"

"Let me see," Saburo said, taking Erika's seat and looking over the blond's shoulder.

**It's time.**

"'It's time'? What do you think it-"

"Honestly, are you all really too stupid to know what she's talking about?" a smooth voice called, and Shizuo immediately bristled at the sound. Standing in the doorway was a certain raven-haired man, crimson eyes locking with his, a cocky, mischevious smirk on his face...

"Izaya..."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the slight cliffhanger But I have to work on the rest of it. (I already had this chapter, and the next one, completely written, but my computer died before I could save it! ;A;)<em>

_Make sure to leave me a nice little review to tell me how I did! ^ ^_


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N.: Alright, here's Chapter Seven for you guys... I hope you enjoy it- and that it was worth the wait "_

_Note: The song used in this chapter is called "Iin Desu Ka?" or "Is it Okay?" by RADWIMPS (a really good song, in my opinion- it's one of my favorites lol X3)_

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters from the original series. I only own my OCs (Melody and her two babies 3). I also do not own the lyrics from the song "Iin desu ka"- they belong to RADWIMPS._**

****_Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>"Dammit... God dammit!" Shizuo cursed aloud as he ran faster than he thought his body could carry him, the world around him nothing but a blur. He almost collided with a truck, managing only to narrowly dodge it, and felt his ankle pop underneath him. He barely noticed it- he had somewhere he needed to be, and he'd be damned if anything would stop him.<p>

Izaya smirked, looking around at the street signs littering the road around him, encircling him. "And to think... he might have actually killed me, if he hadn't run off." He sighed, weaving through the signs as he began heading back to Shinjuku. 'He's dumb as an ox one minute, and sharp as a whip the next... It's the very reason that I hate him so much. He's not a human- he's just a monster. And soon, there'll be two more monsters in this precious city... what a shame.'

* * *

><p>"Kyohei... do you think he'll get here in time?" Erika asked, dropping her usual nickname of "Dotachin". The man sighed and shook his head, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders. She continued. "I mean, he knows that she's about to give birth to his children, right? What kind of idiot would run off at such a critical time?"<p>

"I don't know, Erika..."

A wimper of pain brought them from their thoughts, and the four looked over at the woman lying in the hospital bed. Her normally peaceful face was screwed up in pain, only just managing to breathe through it. The nurses had been amazed, really, that she hadn't been reduced to a screaming mess yet- usually, most smaller mothers were. She hadn't even been given any pain medication- she said she wanted to be able to feel if everything was okay, though they strongly suggested she take the epidural, at least when it came time for delivery. She still refused.

"S-Shizuo..." Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes, hands gripping tightly into the bed sheets as another wave of pain rolled over her. "Nngh... H-he'll be here... I-I know- ah!... h-he will..." The group looked between themselves worriedly, not entirely sure. Shizuo and Izaya had been like this for as long as they could remember, and they weren't too sure he would change so easily... A man clad in a white doctor's coat and wearing a mask knocked on the open door, walking in and closing it behind him.

"Hello, Miss Melody. How is everything feeling?" he asked, and Erika almost made a snide comment about how blind he was- but decided against it. The girl tried her best to answer with a smile on her face, and managed for a few minutes... until a commotion began outside, complete with nurses shouting at someone to leave the ward.

"Like hell I will! My kids are about to be born, dumbasses!" He shoved his way into the room past the doctor and immediately sat in a chair by the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry, Melody... I'm here, okay?" Reaching up a hand to caress her cheek, she smiled and nuzzled it, tears slipping from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"S-stupid..." Shizuo's face drew up into a small smile and he sighed.

"Yeah, I know... I let him be and ran all the way here," he said, moving his hand to run through her hair. "Are... you doing alright? Will you be okay?" His eyes trailed over her face, taking in every detail- every sign of pain. Her jaw was clenched tightly and, though she was smiling, her eyes obviously portrayed how much pain she was really in. Her body trembled with every wave of pain that wracked her body. "Don't lie to me, either," he added, looking her directly in the eyes.

"... I-I'll be alright. It hurts... b-but, since you're here, I can... g-get through-"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but..." Shizuo turned to glare lightly at the doctor, who simply stared back at him blankly. "I was in the middle of asking my patient how she was doing... She's in so much pain because she refuses to take any of the normally administered pain medication. Perhaps you could convince her otherwise..." The blond looked down at her, confusion and concern clearly written across her face.

"Why not...? It'll make it not hurt as much- so why don't you let them give you pain meds?" he asked, and was startled by the smile she gave.

"Not all pain is bad, Shizuo... B-besides, this is the... s-single most important moment... in my life so far. I-I... want to remember every detail...e-even the pain."

* * *

><p>He didn't understand- not at all. Why would someone <em>want <em>to be in pain? It didn't make any sense. He stood next to her bed, holding her hand carefully in his own as she squeezed the life out of it, her other hand holding onto the rail on the side of the bed. Her normally calm, smiling face was completely gone- now, it was contorted into a visage of pure agony as she bite back cries of- no, _screams_ of pain as they wracked her body. '_Do you **see** this?...'_

A voice in the back of his head started its taunting again, and he could do nothing but listen to it as he watched her, practically writhing on the hospital bed as wave after wave of pain crashed over her.

'_You did this to her... Because you were a selfish son-of-a bitch and couldn't keep it in your goddamn pants, she's __**suffering**__ like this. Are you happy?'_ He closed his eyes and turned away from her slightly, catching a glimpse of the doctor bringing a scalpel down to where he was working before another cry escaped her. He shuddered, fighting against squeezing her hand in return._ 'No, look at her. Look at what you did! It's all your fault! You did this- look at what you did-'_ His thoughts stopped dead in their tracks as the most wonderous sound met his ears, his eyes opening wide.

It was a small, helpless cry, coming from the doctor's arms.

When he turned to look, he was amazed at what he saw. In his arms was a small baby, eyes closed against the harsh light and mouth open as it cried. It's body was covered in blood and a weird white substance- which would have freaked him out, but he'd read about it beforehand and knew it was nothing to worry about. Her hair was a dark brown color. '_My natural hair color...'_ Another strong squeeze of his hand and a final, loud cry of pain and Melody finally collapsed onto the bed. He started to worry, about to ask the doctor what the hell had happened, before a second cry joined with the first. Two babes were being held up for him to see- the second one with black hair, like his mother. One boy, and one girl. His son and daughter.

He collapsed into the chair beside the bed and laughed. Releasing all of the stress built up in his body from the moment he hard she'd gone into labor, which was an hour ago, until now- all of it escaped as he laughed at nothing in particular. He ignored the weird looks the doctor and nurse gave him as he wiped at the corners of his eyes with his thumb.

When he finally managed to stop, his hands were shaking slightly and he was grinning. He was pretty sure anyone who saw him might have thought he was losing his mind- but he didn't give two shits about what anyone else thought right now. '_All I care about...'_ He glanced over at Melody. She was still out of breath, panting slightly, and her hair stuck to her sweat-covered forehead. Her face was flushed red and- He felt his heart jump slighly as he noticed she was watching him, a small smile playing at her lips. They carried the babies out of the room, and he immediately began to get to his feet to stop them, but a hand on his arm halted his movements. '_It's okay, Shizuo... Let them go. They have to do some tests to make sure they're okay...'_ He nodded and sighed, sitting back down before brushing her bangs out of her face.

Leaning over slightly, he placed a kiss to her forehead, whispering words of love until she fell asleep. '_You did good, baby... Now get some sleep.'_ He turned and saw the babies being carried back into the room, each wrapped in a blanket- blue for the boy, and pink for the girl. The nurse smiled slightly and set them in the crib beside the bed before making her leave, along with the doctor and everyone else in the room. Kadota poked his head in after a few minutes and gave a weary smile.

"Hey, you holding up alright? Never thought I'd be able to witness something like that firsthand... a woman going into labor, I mean," he said, pulling up a chair beside Shizuo's and sitting down. "Congratulations, man... That's pretty amazing." Shizuo nodded.

"Honestly... I never thought I'd have kids. Or have a girlfriend. I mean, I thought about what it'd be like- but now, it almost doesn't seem real sometimes." He chuckled. "Don't tell anyone about this, but... I was afraid she was going to die or something. I've never seen anyone in so much pain before..."

"Yeah, but, women are tough, despite their looks. If they can go through something like that- and do it willingly- then that's pretty badass, huh?" The two men laughed quietly, stopping only when a slight whine came from the crib. "Ah, looks like we woke one of them up..." He stood and went over to peer inside, smiling slightly. "Go figure, it's the one that looks like you..." The door opened and the nurse came back in, holding two bottles.

"Oh, looks like I came at just the right time- this one sounds like she's a little hungwy~" She cooed and picked the baby up, swaddling it more tightly in its pink blanket before looking over at Melody. She was fast asleep. "Hmm... Well, Dad, why don't you try feeding her?" Shizuo immediately held his hands up, trying to stutter a reply.

"I-I don't think-"

"Oh, come on, now. She's hungry, and you're the only parent that's awake! You're not just going to let her be hungry, are you? Here." The baby's cry was quickly becoming louder, and threatening to wake her sibling and mother. The nurse placed the bundle into his not-so-awaiting arms, positioning them until the baby's head was resting in the crook of his elbow and laid across his arm. "There, you two look so cute together~" She then handed him the bottle and walked back out, closing the door with a quiet 'click' behind her. Kadota glanced over at his friend and, to his amusement, saw that he was staring blankly down at the baby- like he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do with it.

'_Sh-shit... I didn't want to be the first to hold them- what if I drop her or something? And the girl is first...? Girls are way more fragile- I can't do this!'_ He sighed and was about to get up, until he felt a tiny hand move over his cheek. Looking down at the infant, he was surprised to see that she had her mother's eyes- two tiny violet orbs were staring up at him. It seemed that, in that moment, something clicked inside his head... though he wasn't sure what. He lifted the bottle to her lips and smiled in amusement as she turned her head every which-way to find it. When it was finally in her mouth she drank quietly, making only quiet cooing noises every so often. He smiled, watching his baby- his little girl- eat for him for the first time, feeling his heart swell slightly in pride. '_Yeah... see what I did? I made this... She and I made this tiny, living thing together... It's pretty damn amazing...'_

* * *

><p>Melody awoke to a dull ache from everything below her ribs, and had to fight back a groan of pain as she sat up- Her body was still too weak, so she settled for laying for the time being. She'd been allowed to go home after twenty-four hours, but she probably should have stayed a bit longer. She was definitely wishing she'd allowed at least a bit of pain medication- she wasn't getting much sleep because of the throbbing pain throughout her body. '<em>I said I wanted to remember the pain, but I didn't think it'd be quite this bad...'<em> Then she heard a loud crying coming from the foot of their bed, where Shizuo had set up the two cribs (since the apartment didn't have an extra bedroom to turn into a nursery). Next to her Shizuo stirred slightly, then pushed himself up and out of bed, heading to the crying infant.

"Nng... Hey, what's up? Why're you awake?" he asked, voice slightly gruff with sleep. When the infant didn't respond he sighed, picking her up and holding her against his chest with one arm. "Come on... I fed you an hour ago- can't you wait until morning? ...Guess you're just wanting to be difficult, then." He sat at the foot of the bed and sighed, bouncing her slightly in his arms. She didn't quiet, and after a moment her brother joined in. "Woke your brother up..." He picked up the other baby, holding one in each arm, and held them close to his chest. "Geez... You two just love to team up on me, don't you? What a pain..." His voice was gentle, despite the things he was saying, and she was sure he'd have a tired smile on his face. She was about to tell him she'd hold one when a sound interrupted her.

In Shizuo's deep baritone was a quiet humming- He was singing, though too softly for her to really hear. The babies could, though, as they slowly began to calm until they were listening quietly.

_Iin desu ka? Iin desu ka? Konna ni hito wo suki ni natte iin desu ka? (Is it okay? Is it okay? Is it okay for me to like someone this much?)_

_Iin desu ka? Iin desu ka? Konna ni hito wo shinjitemo iin desu ka? (Is it okay? Is it okay? Is it okay for me to believe in someone this much?)_

_Iin desu yo, Iin desu yo. Anata ga eranda hito naraba. (It's okay, It's okay. If it's the person you've chosen.)_

_Iin desu yo, Iin desy yo. Anata ga eranda michi naraba. (It's okay, It's okay. If it's the path you've chosen.)_

She felt her cheeks flush with color as her heart swelled with each passing second. He'd sang to her only once or twice in the entire time they'd been together. It was something he saved for moments that were special- and the fact that he was singing for his children- for _their_ children- made it only that much more endearing.

_Imamade ore wa nankai omae wo nakasetanndarou? (I wonder how many times I've made you cry?)_

_Sore ni kurabete nankai warawasete yaretandarou? (And compared to that, how many times I've been able to make you smile?)_

_Sara ni wa ureshi nakitteiu awase wa waza mo omae wa (Moreover, you happen to have this combination technique)_

_Machi awase te iru kara yokei wakannakunanndayo... (Where you cry with happiness, so I lose track of the rest...)_

He could feel her moving slightly in bed and, though his face flushed the slightest bit, he kept going... She said his voice calmed her, and if it took her mind off of her pain, then he wouldn't stop. It surprised him slightly at how quickly the babes in his arms quieted, and even more so when he saw their eyes slipping shut. He felt a bit of pride at the fact that he had such an effect on the people in his life- and a warm smile spread across his face. He knew how she'd probably react to the next bit, but wanted to see it anyway... Afterall, he was still Shizuo Heiwajima. He wasn't the best at wording how he felt, and didn't say certain things as often as he'd like...

_Anata to iru imi wo sagashitara, asu wo ikiru kotae ni natta yo. (When I searched for the meaning of being with you, the answer was to live through tomorrow.)_

_Asu wo ikiru imi wo sagashitara, anata to iru kotae ni natta yo... (When I searched for the meaning of living through tomorrow, the answer was to be with you...)_

He jumped only slightly when he felt two arms drape around his neck over his shoulders, feeling the weight on his side of the bed increase as she moved to sit behind him.

_Iin desu ka? Iin desu ka? Konna ni hito wo suki ni natte iin desu ka? (Is it okay? Is it okay? Is it okay for me to like someone this much?)_

_Iin desu yo, Iin desu yo, (It's okay, It's okay,)_

_Anata ga eranda hito naraba. (If it's the person you've chosen.)_

_Anata ga aishita hito naraba. (If it's the person you love.)_

_Anata ga nozonda hito naraba... (If it's the person you desire...)_

"I love you, too, Shizuo..." She placed a soft kiss to his shoulder and took the tiny boy from his father, nuzzling her nose against his forehead before placing him back in his crib. The girl quickly followed suit, and soon the two new parents were lying in bed together once more, waiting for sleep to overtake them. She snuggled against his strong chest, drawing tiny circles on the hard muscle before letting her hands drop. He smiled, kissing her forehead gently as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. She was asleep in mere moments, and he couldn't help but chuckle quietly. _'Of course she'd be tired. Afterall, she managed to pull off a miracle... She deserves all the rest she can get.'_ He stared down at her, running his fingertips gently over her cheek before leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. '_Thank you, Melody...'_

He closed his eyes and pulled her even closer, feeling himself drifting from a dream-come-true into the depths of sleep.

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p><em>A.N.: Aaahhhh it's finally done X3 I'm so so sorry it took me so long to update- I've had college stuff to get done first. So, I hope it was worth the wait. Tell me how I did in a review, okay?<em>

_Also, please let me know if you'd like to see this continue- maybe to see the kids grow up a bit more. I also need two names (preferably Japanese) for one boy and one girl. I have ideas already, but I'm looking for suggestions. Any help would be greatly appreciated!_

_Thank you so much for keeping with this story- I'll try and make it better and better as each chapter passes! You guys are the best X3 ~3_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Yay, it's finally time to read chapter eight! I'm so sorry this took so long to get posted—for one, I was waiting on more reviews (It's sad when you only have twelve… Why don't more people read this? T^T). That, and college and work have both been really suckish lately… I'm sure everyone knows a little about that, huh? ^ ^' That, and I've had, like, the WORST case of writer's block I've ever had in my life! DX So if this sucks, then I'm so sorry… I'll work on rewriting it later on, I guess.**_

_**Anyway, someone requested seeing the kids as toddlers first—so I'll go ahead and fulfill that wish. And since I didn't get any name suggestions, I'll just go ahead with the ones I was planning on using anyway~**_

_**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED WITHIN, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF MY OCS (MELODY KUZUKITA, AND HIKARU & HARUMI HEIWAJIMA).**_

* * *

><p>'<em>I'll go ahead and say it: Life is pretty fuckin' great right about now.<em>

_For one, I've stopped smoking… Yeah, I know. I never thought I'd do it, either. To be honest, it used to calm me down a lot more when I was getting pissed off at somebody; but now, I don't even need it. My temper's been under more control over the last few years. And it's all thanks to Melody… Or, that's what I'm going to believe, anyway._

_I've got an amazing girlfriend who loves me, a job that I enjoy—at least, it's not half-bad most of the time, friends who like me as I am, and two beautiful kids… Yeah, that's right. Shizuo Heiwajima has kids. And he just said they're beautiful. Get over it._

_Over the few short years since they've been born, it's been pretty interesting to watch them grow their own personalities. I have two children: a boy, and a girl._

_Little Hikaru—Melody chose that name because it meant "shining light", and she wanted him to have a bright personality or something… I don't really know—is really quiet and shy. He doesn't say a whole lot most of the time, but he's a really sweet kid. He usually ends up getting picked on by his sister._

_Harumi is my baby girl… That's embarrassing to say, but it's the truth, so why not? She takes after me more than her brother… I'm still trying to decide if that's something I should be proud of or not. She's got my natural brown hair color, and she ended up with her mother's pretty purple eyes (Both of their eyes' started out blue, but then turned color after about a year or so… According to the books we read during Melody's pregnancy, that's supposed to be normal.) Her temper is pretty short, too—especially when she hasn't had a very good nap._

_Despite all of the things we've had to go through, whether it's Harumi's temper, or Hikaru's crying fits, I wouldn't change a thing about them...'_

* * *

><p>"I'm thinking about making something special for lunch, since we have company… How does having some Italian sound to you?" Both men looked up from their spot at the kitchen table and nodded, Shizuo sending her a slight smile.<p>

"Sounds great," he said, his smile widening when she saw her clap her hands together slightly in excitement—Italian was her favorite type of food, as he had discovered during the last bit of her pregnancy. It was a frequent occurrence for him to wake up to 'Ne… I want pasta…' in the middle of the night. Though he'd lost a few minutes of sleep getting up to boil it for her, it was well worth the excited squeal he got in response, once he brought her the plate-full of food. A voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he shook his head slightly. "S-sorry, what was that?"

"I asked how you and Melody have been doing," Kasuka said in his normal near-monotonous voice. His brother had decided to come for a visit, since he hadn't been able to get to see the kids very much… and even if Kasuka had a hard time expressing his emotions, it was obvious that he cared for them very much… especially when he kept bringing up a 'certain topic' when the two brothers were alone.

"Ah, we've been alright. Melody's got a good job doing… what was it again?"

"Medical transcription… I listen to doctors over a headset, and type what they say," she said, laughing slightly at his forgetfulness. "Though, I only work part-time."

"Yeah, but with how fast you type, you get twice as much done as anyone else in a few hours," Shizuo pointed out, moving his fingers rapidly in a mimic-keying motion. It was a source of constant annoyance to him—she could easily type near two-hundred words a minute, while he was stuck using the 'hunt-and-peck' method... and barely broke fifty words a minute, on a good day. 'Okay, so I suck at typing… I don't need it for my job.'

"I see…" Kasuka sipped from the mug set in front of him—Shizuo never could understand how anyone could drink something as bitter as coffee—and nodded slightly. "I'm starting in a new movie soon… So I wanted to make sure I stopped by, just in case I couldn't get any time off later on."

The door at the end of the hallway suddenly opened then, and a small boy peeked his head out, looking to see who the other voice was. His brown eyes widened once they landed on Kasuka, and he smiled brightly and toddled over.

"Un'co Kas'da!" Tiny arms reached up, wanting to be held, and the man smiled slightly and picked him up to set him on his lap.

"Hey… How've you been, Hikaru?"

"Fine… Onee-chan is still sleeping, 'dough, so we gotsta be quiet!" he whispered loudly, holding a chubby finger to his lips. The man's smile widened slightly, and he chuckled as he ruffled the boy's short, black hair.

"I see… We don't want to wake her up."

Shizuo watched in near amazement—he felt that way every time he saw his brother and son together. The little boy brought out a side of Kasuka that people don't get to see very often, except if he's acting. It pulled at his heart a bit to see, though in a good way.

"See? I told you he likes Kasuka better. He didn't even say 'hi' to us…" Melody said, sighing in a way to show mock disappointment. The boy wriggled from his uncle's lap and immediately went to her side, pulling at the skirt of her dress.

"I sowwy, Mama… I was ec… ecstited to see un'co Kas'da." The woman bent down and picked him up, holding her so he set on her hip—something else that amazed Shizuo. Was the very reason women were given hips to make sure they could multi-task? With him set that way, she only needed one arm to hold onto him. The other immediately went back to stirring the pot on the stove in front of her.

"Mama was only kidding, baby. I know you were excited to see Uncle Kasuka," she giggled, nuzzling her nose against his cheek playfully. The boy laughed, hugging her around the neck tightly when she started tickling him. The kids' bedroom door slammed open, revealing a girl with shoulder length, dark brown hair and violet eyes.

"Good morning, Harumi-chan!" her mother said brightly, giving her a warm smile.

"Hey, Harumi… I told you not to slam doors like that. You might break them..." Shizuo scolded lightly, pushing himself up from the table to go inspect the wall. After seeing no indentations or cracked drywall, like there's been before, he returned to his seat.

"It's all Hikaru's fault, anyway. He woke me up."

'Yes, and we all know that's a bad, bad thing…' Shizuo sighed, watching as Kasuka ruffled her hair lightly. She pushed his hand away after a moment, turning to glare at the floor—like it had been the one to wake her up, instead of her brother.

"Onee-chan, look! Un'co Kas'da came to visit us!" Hikaru said cheerfully, pointing to the man sitting at their kitchen table.

"I can see him… And his name is Kasuka, not Kasuda." He frowned slightly, before he covered it up with a smile and nodded.

"Right! Kas… Kas'ga."

"Geez, you can't even say it right… stupid," she muttered, walking over to stand beside her father's chair. Her small arms were crossed over her teddy-bear t-shirt she wore, and Shizuo glanced down at her a moment. She was turned away from him, but she was still watching him from the corner of her eye. He couldn't fight the small smile that made its way to his lips, and he sighed to cover it as he picked her up and set her on his lap. She always did that—she wouldn't ask to be picked up or held; and if you ever asked her, then she'd get angry and storm off. 'I'd say it's a girl thing… but, Melody doesn't act like that.' His daughter most definitely took after him, and his son most definitely took after his mother.

"You sleep okay?" he asked, giving the girl a light hug. She didn't hug back, but leaned against his chest slightly. A short nod was all she gave as a reply, followed by a cute little yawn that made Shizuo smile. "Good… Mom's making noodles for lunch. That okay?" Another nod; Shizuo hugged her close to him, her back to his chest, and rested his chin atop her head. Kasuka watched the two of them for a moment, still the tiniest bit surprised at how much his brother had changed over the years.

"How old are the two of you now?"

"We're three," they answered in unison, Harumi glaring at her brother afterwards, before she continued, "But we'll be four in… six months?" She looked to her mother for confirmation, who nodded. "Right, six months."

"I see… You two are growing up really fast," the youngest Heiwajima said. "Maybe they should put bricks on your head, to keep you from growing."

"No way!" Hikaru said, laughing. "I'm gonna grow up, and 'den I'll be even bigger and stwonger 'dan Daddy!"

"Oh yeah? I bet you will," Melody laughed, smiling widely. "You better watch out, Shizuo. Someone's aiming for your spot as man of the house~" Shizuo grinned and watched as the boy wrapped his arms around her protectively, sticking his tongue out at his father.

"Yeah! I'll be 'de one to pwotect Mama, and I'll be man of 'de house!"

"Well, if you're gonna take over, then you have to get big and strong—which means eating your vegetables," Shizuo pointed out lazily, and nearly laughed at how quiet the boy fell.

"…Superheroes don't eat yucky veggies…"

"Oh yes they do. They eat their veggies, and drink lots of milk—and not just chocolate milk, either."

They continued to talk and laugh together until lunch was served and eaten. Melody got herself dressed—since she worked from home, she usually just wore her comfortable clothes around the house—and bundled the kids up.

"The weather sure has gotten weird lately… It was nearly fifty just two days ago, but now it's snowing. I wish it'd just pick one and stick with it…" She buttoned up her coat and wrapped a scarf around her neck. "Shizuo, we're heading to the store now. Is there anything you want me to bring you?" He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a quick kiss on the nose.

"Just you, baby…" A chuckle escaped him when he saw her blush, and it deepened when she smacked him on the chest lightly. "Something sweet might be nice… besides you, I mean."

"Flirtatious idiot…" she mumbled, her face reddening, and he laughed outright.

"You know I'm kidding… Just make sure not to be out in the cold for too long," he said, and she nodded, leaning up to give him a quick kiss before leaving with their two kids in tow.

As soon as the door closed, he sighed and flopped onto the couch, running a hand through his hair. "Damn it, why is this so frustrating…?" Kasuka watched him from the kitchen table—which he never got up from—and shook his head.

"It's not that complicated, Shizuo. You're just making it that way." His older brother sighed again and sat up, looking over at him. "You two have been together for almost five years now. It's just a matter of if you want to or not."

"I do want to… I just… I don't know." It wasn't often that his younger brother got very talkative—but when he did, it was usually about something important—and this happened to be one of those times.

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah, of course I-"

"Does she love you?"

"Well, I think she-"

"Shizuo…"

"Fine... Yes, I know she loves me."

"That's better. Do you love your kids?"

"Wha- Of course I do!"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

Shizuo stopped for a moment, frowning slightly as he thought. Picturing a life without her, or the kids, being a part of it was... well, it wasn't possible. He couldn't imagine it. "I… I do want to…"

"Well, you know all of that. What else do you need to know?"

The two men sat in silence for a long while, before Kasuka finally sighed and stood up, sitting on the back of the couch his brother was currently laying on. "It's up to you, onii-san… I just want you to be happy." Shizuo started slightly and looked up at him, taken aback by what he'd just said. Not only had he called him 'onii-san', which was something he hadn't heard since they were in school, but the rest of it… Kasuka was never one to say how he felt often, but when he did, he meant it.

"… I know. Sorry—not meaning to make this into some big dramatic thing. I just… damn it. I haven't had to deal with this sort of thing before. I never thought I would, either-"

"You know, Christmas is just around the corner… I bet Melody would appreciate some jewelry, don't you?" Shizuo smiled slightly, folding his hands behind his head.

"Yeah… I should go out and pick something for her, then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have it! Bet you can guess what he's thinking of giving her, eh? ^ ^ Again, I'm sorry this took me so long—internet is limited, and I can only update while I'm at school, which isn't very easy to do... I'll try and be more timely with the next installment. Also… I'm not really sure about how far I want to take this, or where it'll end, at this rate. Maybe I should just scrap this and start over…<strong>_

_**Also! I'm thinking about writing an IzayaxMelody fanfic as well, based off of a roleplay I'm doing. What do you all think?**_

_**Thank you for reading! Please, Please, PLEASE leave me a nice little review to tell me what you think, and to answer a couple of my questions in this author's note!**_


End file.
